This Is Me
by Fanpire.Cullen
Summary: Bella moves to forks with her family and twin sister which she is treated badly. what happens when edward falls in love with Carly who pretends to be someone she is not. Bella. Better than summary.. AH.ExB, JxA, RxE
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: Me: I own twilight… yay bought it off ebay for ten dollars Yay!!!**

**Stephenie: no you didn't… I own it!!!**

**Me: Crap gotta run.. (screams)**

I can't remember the last time I went to school, let alone had any friends. I can't even remember the last time my parents told me they loved me, or even acknowledged I existed.

But of course everything was about Carly. My twin sister, who looks nothing like me. You see my name is Bella Swan and all my life I have lived in my sisters' shadow and I have no idea why. Maybe it is because she is tall, blue eyed and blonde and I have muddy brown eyes and brown hair. Not a look that attracts many guys attention in Australia, which is why I am so glad to be moving to America. The town of Forks, Washington.

Unfortunately I will not be attending Forks high as I had hoped. I will be home schooled, by myself while Carly gets to go to the local high school. Isn't that fair.

So as I sit in my new bedroom with my guitar, keyboard and lyric book, while my oh so perfect sister brags about starting a new school I write a song. I taught myself to play and write music after finding them on the side of the road on council cleanup day. My parents were less than impressed however let me keep them. I WAS SHOCKED.

Well my songs aren't great to say the least, but I find them entertaining. Especially the one I wrote about Carly, elaborating here and there.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

The song is my ideal situation with Carly, will never happen, but its good to dream. As I play my song and look out the window I see a bronze haired boy, looking at me.

Crap I hope he didn't hear me.

"nice song" his voice was beautiful, almost as beautiful as his green eyes.

Wait, did I just say he was beautiful? Man I'm going crazy.

"Uh.. thanks." Whoah that was weird I mean couldn't I say something smart.

"Nice accent… anyway bye" and he was gone.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HE IS MINE AND YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN!" what? Since when did Carly know anybody from here? We only got here two hours ago.

**Hi guys this is my first Fic!**

**So let me know what you think… please!!!!**

**REVIEW**

**Love ya'z**


	2. HEY NATE!

**Hey guys thanx 4 all the reviews… well the 3 lol but anyway… hope u like it and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own many things… a phone.. a dog…a clothes… and I even own copies of the twilight saga… unfortunately I do not own TWILIGHT!! (grrr) sm does so whatever haha**

_Oh Crap!!_

Man its not like I even wanted to talk to the guy. He spoke to me, anyway like I care its not like I will see him again. I don't go to school remember!!

Obviously Carly didn't.

" I swear if you even speak another word to our new neighbours I will have you grounded so bad you wont even remember what the world looks like." Was that supposed to scare me? Maybe but Carly looks so mad as she is saying this I have to make her feel like the tosser she is.

_He is our neighbour? Oh yeah I didn't even notice the house next door with a room directly opposite mine. Hmmm weird._

"OK so I'm not allowed to talk to them. Got it!" This is gonna be good. "so next time one of them talks to me I will be mute. No words. Gee I hope he doesn't ask me for your number because then I would hate to ruin your chances with him. And oh my god! What happens if you are dying and need help and they are the only ones available. I guess I should… as much as it pains me… let you die." _Fake tear (sigh) _" but it is a sacrifice I am willing to make. I hope you do not die anytime soon but if you are dying I will obey your command and let you die"

" GRRRRR I HATE YOU!!!!" haha gottcha.

Well there is one benefit to having your parents and sister hate you. You can do whatever you want. I mean I don't get into trouble at all as long as I am not around and do not annoy them, speak to them or do anything that embarrasses them or in anyway tells people that I am their daughter.

This of course is the worst thing that could ever happen to a seventeen year old girl. NOT!!! IT IS AWESOME!!!

I get to go out late, wear whatever I want, do whatever I want, with whoever I want. With exceptions of course, but what do I care? And to top it off, since Carly is the favorite my parents try and control every aspect of her life, she needs to be perfect. She loves the attention and everything, but if I were her I would go crazy. Well crazier than I already am.

"_Womanizer, Woman-Womanizer, You're a womanizer, Oh Womanizer, Oh You're a Womanizer Baby, You, You, You, Are, You, You, You Are ,Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer"_

" Hello" who would be calling me?

" Hey bells. You sound like you don't know who it is? I'm hurt that you wouldn't recognise your best friend when you hear them. Gosh!!!" Omg I cant believe I didn't check caller I.D.

" Of course I know its you Nate! I just forgot to check who it was. Had another run in with the scrubber of a sister! **( sorry but scrubber is an aussie term for loser, sort of like really gross and weird person. Lol)**"

"HAHA sucked in… at least when you are eighteen you can move out. By the way how is life on your side of the world?" Nate is such a loser. Cant believe I am best friends with such a lame guy. But I guess I cant help it. Weird people are cool. (**ALEXXX lol)**

" Yeah cant wait for that… yeah forks is okay. Cold and rainy just the way I like it!"

" Whatever floats your boat.. and I sent your programs and microphone for you to record your songs, just as you asked. You see the things I do for you?"

" You know I love you.. my little manwhore" I mean seriously the amount of girls this man has gone through would put any guy to shame.

That's how we became friends. I was the first girl to ever repeatedly turn him down or even insult him. I became a challenge and after weeks of torture he gave up and eventually started acting humanely towards me and we have been friends ever since.

" You know you want me!!!!" Manwhore!!!

" oh yeah I cant believe I let you go.. don't you see.. all I want is you and your hot body…mmmm!!!" we always do this and yet he continues to believe I seriously have a thing for him.

" Say what you want… deep down you want me!!!"

" Sure, Sure… now I'm going to hang up now because you are boring." Minus the fact that it is eleven at night and I am sleepy. When did it get this late?

" Okay Bells.. don't break anything with your ass… we don't want people to run for cover every time you walk past in case you fall… love you lots." Why am I friends with him again?

"Whatever bye"

Okay now some serious sleep time. Where is my stupid iPod?

Great first day of school tomorrow. For Carly anyway, at least it will give me a chance to catch up with my music.

"AHAH!!! FOUND IT!!!" finally my iPod.

"Shut up. Seriously we told you that we don't want to hear a word from you past nine! You do not exist to us after those hours now SHUT UP!!!" Stupid Renee.

See what I mean. Its like I'm the only relatively humane person here and that is saying something. Ooooh I love this song!

_**Did my make up and my hair the way you like (like) you like (like)  
Still you seem to find somethin` `bout me that isn`t right (right) right (right)  
You called me sexy when we first began  
I`m sorry this is the way i am  
I`m crazy just for givin` you a chance, chance  
This will never happen again?**_

_**Look what you did to me cut me so very deep  
I need a doctor cause this is startin` to burn  
Don`t try to fix it now the bridge is to the ground  
This love is over so baby just let it burn**_

**Well that's the second chapter hope you like it!!!**

**Sorry if you don't understand some words its weird trying to write remembering some words are spelt differently or whatever since I'm Aussie.**

**Anyway the song is Burn by Jessica Mauboy if you haven't heard it its really good so download it and tell me if you like it lol**

**Shout out to my bestie Alex!!! Lol aka ****jaz .no1 fanpire…**

**ITS ALL ABOUT THE LEMONS!!!**

**REVIEW please with any tips or thing u wanna see or don't like..**

**Xoxox**

**Amy**


	3. Weird Aussies

**Well guys sorry for the late update… hard to write when u have no idea if people like it since nobody reviews!!!!!**

**Anyways I hope u like it so far… this is partially in Edwards point of view… because… I dunno lol… anyway here it is…**

**Disclaimer: Twilight = SM = me sad**

**EPOV**

Man could my life get anymore boring?

Well its not boring as such, I'm just bored right now. I forgot my keys so now I am locked out of my house. THIS SUCKS!!! **(AN this happens to me all the time!!). **It also happens to be the day our new next door neighbours move in. I heard they are from Australia, funny shit man, down under.

I wonder if I left my bedroom window unlocked, maybe I can climb in.

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

……_**(AN you know how the song goes!!!)**_

Wow that girl can sing! And man is she hot! I haven't heard that song before, she probably wrote it, its good, well better than good but man whatever.

Hmmm she is looking at me, lets see if she has an accent.

"nice song"

"Uh.. thanks." Hmmm I hear an accent, man it sounds sexy.

"Nice accent"

" Hey Edward we are home. Can you come help me with the groceries?" Yes finally Esme or should I say mum and Alice are home.

"… anyway bye" As I walk off I hear screaming. WTF?

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HE IS MINE AND YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO HIM AGAIN!"

I wonder what that was about. Aussies and their issues I tell you. They must be very protective, I would hate to date a girl like that, any money she is a blonde!

" hey Eddie..did you see we have new neighbours, totally cool, I'm so excited. NEW FRIENDS!" why does Alice have to be so bouncy? She is the same age as me, yet she is so different, even though we are both adopted she could still tone her bounciness down a notch. Seriously.

" Yes Alice, I know we have new neighbours, and no I'm not totally excited and how do you know their daughter will want to be your friend?"

"Because silly I know these things, its like fate. I mean first we get new neighbours, second they have one daughter, which screams looking for a friend, and third they don't know anybody in the country, so I will automatically be their friend, because I unlike you am a very nice person!!!... duh its totally obvious" whoah man talk about a speech.

Only one daughter? I could have sworn I heard two young female voices coming from the house. Maybe the mother sounds young?

Man I need to stop talking to myself in my head. Its creepy!

Stop it!

Aww man I did it again.

Crap and again.

I'm crazy. Well should probably go do some homework. Stupid biology, I know it already.

Maybe I will just play my piano instead. Totally better than homework. And at least I can pretend not to hear Alice when she talks to me. PERFECT!

**I know it is short but it is a quarter to 2 in the morning and I am very sleepy lol**

**Please review since none of you review and I have no idea whether I should keep writing!!!**

**Its all about the lemons!!!**

**Cookies for those who review!!!**

**You know u want to!!!**

**Just push the button yay!!!**

**Love yaz all!!**

**Xoxox**

**amz**


End file.
